1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid motorcycle propelled by an engine and an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
While conventional vehicles generally operate by driving the rotation of a wheel or wheels via an engine, hybrid vehicles (see, for example, JP 2000-343964) utilize a drive motor in addition to an engine to operate. Such a hybrid vehicle includes an engine with an output shaft, a drive shaft, to which power output from the engine is transmitted through a power regulator, a generator having a rotating shaft, and a switching mechanism, which switches and joins the rotating shaft of the generator to the output shaft and the drive shaft. The engine, the generator, the switching mechanism, and the motor are arranged in series on the same axis across the width of the vehicle.
Since conventional hybrid vehicles described above are four-wheeled vehicles having a large vehicle width, however, the engine, the generator, the switching mechanism, and the motor can readily be arranged in the vehicle width direction. However, such a hybrid-type drive unit cannot easily be provided on a motorcycle, which has a small vehicle width. Additionally, when the hybrid-type drive unit is provided on a motorcycle, the drive unit disadvantageously projects considerably in a vehicle width direction from the vehicle body, affecting, for example, the weight distribution and aerodynamics of the motorcycle.